


it just happens

by Joeliss



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Magnus needs a hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joeliss/pseuds/Joeliss
Summary: Перед тем как влюбиться, Магнус видит предупреждающие сны.





	

_Вокруг стояла вязкая темнота. Липкая и густая, похожая на мазут, она обтекала бесконечное пространство. Казалось, дотронешься и погрязнешь, обрекая себя на погибель. Магнус же, оглядевшись, лишь хмыкнул и щелкнул пальцами, образуя переливающийся голубым огонек. Пламя на мгновение дернулось, будто от порыва ветра, но осталось невесомо пар **и** ть над ладонью, немного освещая путь, которого, собственно, не было. Но маг не растерялся и решительно шагнул вперед, продираясь сквозь ощутимо давящую своей мрачной силой черноту._

_Почему-то ему совсем не было страшно. На губах даже сверкала лукавая улыбка._

_Но вот сердце, глупое маленькое сердце колотилось, словно в припадке, а тоненькая венка на виске все пульсировала и пульсировала. Магнус чувствовал, что должен, что ему просто необходимо пробираться вперед. Через поглощающую тело тьму. Через тишину, разбиваемую лишь бешеным стуком в груди. Будто если он не будет идти дальше, то упустит что-то очень важное, а возможно и потеряет самого себя._

_Внезапно где-то впереди через, казалось, нескончаемые глубины темноты пробилась тоненькая светлая рябь, заставляя Магнуса резко остановиться и погасить мешающий разглядеть полосы бледно-серого света магический огонь. А туман тем временем колыхнулся-сверкнул серебристой волной и плавно перетек к Бэйну, образовывая полупрозрачные фигуры самого мага и кого-то еще. Магнус затаил дыхание и судорожно прищурился, напрягая кошачьи глаза, но через секунду разочарованно выдохнул: лиц **а** не разглядеть._

_-…я хотел снова увидеть тебя, — негромко произнесла фигура мага, будто продолжая начатый разговор. И настоящий Бэйн весь обратился в слух._

_— Почему? — переспросил призрак загадочного незнакомца. Его фигура чуть колыхнулась, меняя оттенки белого и серого._

_— А почему ты пришел? — прозрачный Магнус в надежде застыл, потихоньку растворяясь в тумане._

_— Я… не уверен, — скрытый за дымкой собеседник неловко сглотнул комок в горле. А затем вместо того, чтобы исчезнуть следом, неожиданно резко повернулся к реальному Бэйну, выбрасывая вперед руку с длинными бледными пальцами._

_Магнус распахнул рот в беззвучном крике боли и медленно, невозможно медленно опустил взгляд на свою грудь. Там зияла огромная, рваная по краям, с торчащими в разные стороны почти светящимися от белизны ребрами дыра._

_Будучи физически неспособным дышать, маг, сдавленно хрипя, поднял глаза на застывшую перед ним фигуру._

_Кровь стекала по даже с виду ледяным чужим пальцам, в которых было зажато судорожно пульсирующее сердце Магнуса. Бордовые капли скользили по сильному широкому запястью с красиво выступающей косточкой и беззвучно падали вниз, во тьму._

_Последним, что маг сумел различить, были блестящие голубые глаза, в которых таились горячие, почти дикие чувства напополам со страшной неуверенностью._

_И сладкий шепот:_

_— Магнус…_

****

ххх

Магнус подскочил в кровати, немного дергано скидывая с себя одеяло вместе с мирно спавшим на его груди Председателем Мяо. Он шумно, почти загнанно дышал и судорожно ощупывал собственную грудь, бормоча все известные заклинания на проверку здоровья и нервно сверкая золотисто-зелеными глазами по обстановке вокруг.

Прошла пара минут прежде чем маг убедился, что в его груди не зияет кровавая дыра, а по лофту не шастают голубоглазые незнакомцы, и нервно выдохнул, вплетая пальцы в пока еще находящиеся в беспорядке волосы. Несколько секунд сидя без движения, Магнус переваривал сон. И лишь после медленно поднялся с кровати, накидывая шелковый бледно-зеленый халат с павлином во всю спину. В одну руку он взял обиженно урчащего Мяо, прижимая кота к плечу, а пальцами другой щелкнул, призывая из индийского кафе крепкий ароматный чай в большущей кружке. Ему определенно нужно было успокоиться и все обдумать.

С комфортом усевшись в просторное сиреневое кресло прямиком из Версаля восемнадцатого века и одной рукой поглаживая Председателя, устроившегося на его коленях, Магнус сделал большой глоток обжигающего специями чая и откинулся на спинку, прикрыв глаза. Лофт снова погрузился в почти сонную тишину.

В последний раз, — Бэйн сглотнул, — ему снился подобный сон больше ста лет назад. В нем фигурировала Камилла Белькур, отвратительная и жестокая глава клана вампиров Нью-Йорка. Хотя это только сейчас Магнус считал эту женщину столь мерзкой и отталкивающей. А в Лондоне девятнадцатого века Камилла казалась ему прекрасным холодным цветком, что так раним внутри. Маг коротко выдохнул и снова сделал глоток чая. В том прошлом сне-видении прозрачная девушка в элегантном пышном платье вела с таким же прозрачным Бэйном диалог полный флирта:

_— Выглядеть глупо и фривольно — именно этого я и добивалась, — говорила фигура леди Белькур. — Раскрыть вам тайну?_

_— Ну разумеется! — призрак Бэйна колыхался, хихикая._

_— Я надела эту шляпку ради вас._

А затем Камилла вцепилась зубами в его шею, раздирая артерии и даже хребет. И смеялась. Как же громко она смеялась.

Магнус поморщился, залпом почти вливая в горло чай и хмуро смотря в огромное окно лофта с колышущимися от легкого ветерка тонкими шторами. Определенно, подробно всплывший в памяти сон о Камилле не вызывал внутри мага ни капли приятных ощущений. А теперь нечто новое о голубоглазом незнакомце… Это заставляло Магнуса нервно кусать губы и барабанить пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, хороня себя под миллионами мыслей. Они хаотично метались в голове, заставляя забыть, что ему восемьсот, а не восемнадцать, и уже довольно поздно переживать из-за печальных любовных опытов.

Через несколько минут бессмысленного сидения в тишине и болтания ногой с ярко-фиолетовыми ногтями в воздухе над подлокотником кресла, Бэйн резко мотнул головой и встряхнулся, взъерошивая лезущую в глаза челку.

Если проблема еще не сидит на диване напротив, настойчиво сверля взглядом, то можно оставить ее обитать там, где она сейчас, и не терзать себя страхами и сомнениями.

— Знаешь, милый Мяо, — проворковал Магнус, выкинув из мыслей опасный ночной «инцидент» и опустив лукавый взгляд на кота, — я думаю, нам жизненно необходима дикая вечеринка.

Председатель умильно зевнул, потянувшись, и мягко спрыгнул с колен мага. А Бэйн подскочил, хлопнув себя по бедру и щелкнул пальцами, призывая на диван насколько комплектов из новой коллекции Гальяно.

— Ах, милый Мяо, кажется, мы давно не отмечали твой день рождения, — Магнус драматично поднес ладонь к губам, на секунду отведя взгляд от очаровательного пиджачка болотного цвета. — Как насчет следующей недели?

****

ххх

Во всем была виновата Кларисса Фрэй со своими удаленными воспоминаниями и ее нахальные друзья-охотники. (Хотя один из них, тот высокий, черноволосый и немного неловкий, был несказанно мил). Магнус никак не ожидал, что после той самой горячей вечеринки по случаю дня рождения Председателя на него и других магов нападут чертовы члены Круга.

Мимо проскользнул безумный качок, пытаясь задеть Магнуса гигантским мечом. Бэйн швырнул в ублюдка огненной молнией, но тот оказался слишком удачлив и увернулся, ухмыляясь. Затем снова собрался рвануть всей тушей на недовольного мага. Но совсем рядом, буквально в сантиметре от уха Магнуса пронеслась стрела и с силой врезалась в плечо охнувшего от боли члена Круга. Маг же, не упуская удачного момента, легко и как-то особо игриво двинул пальцами и добил раненного, швырнув тому пламенем прямо в грудь.

— Отлично сработано, — послышалось из-за спины.

Магнус улыбнулся, узнавая голос того милейшего нефилима, и обронил, глядя на убитого мужчину:

— Скорее, средне, — а затем плавно развернулся, эмоционально взмахивая руками, и продолжил без паузы: — Мы не были официально представлены. Я Магнус Бэйн.

Он остановился напротив охотника, замершего в совершенно прекрасной позе с луком в руках. Магнус медленно скользнул взглядом по всей фигуре нефилима, чувствуя, как сердце начинает стучать быстрее. Перед ним стояло произведение искусства.

Когда Магнус добрался до лица, мысленно облизнувшись при виде смущенной улыбки, то попал прямиком в ловушку самых красивых на свете глаз.

Голубых.

В которых плескалась целая гамма разных смешанных чувств и тонна неуверенности.

Магнус застыл, не в силах вымолвить и слова. Рот пересох, а сердце колотилось где-то в горле.

«Неможетбытьнеможетбытьнеможетбыть», — долбило в висках и где-то очень глубоко внутри.

— Алек, — произнес, наконец, нефилим, судорожно сжимая в пальцах лук и продолжая неловко улыбаться. Щеки были покрыты еле заметным румянцем.

— Алек от Александр? — пересохшими губами выдавил из себя Магнус. Ему казалось, он физически не мог заставить себя оторваться от невозможных глаз напротив.

— Да, — охотник медленно кивнул, дергаясь в сторону выхода. Смущение витало вокруг сумасшедшими вихрями. — Александр Лайтвуд, — добавил и нахмурился, видимо, кляня себя за, по его мнению, никому ненужные подробности. — Ну… Я… Я по-пойду к остальным, — пробормотал напоследок он и, чуть не врезавшись в дверной косяк, сбежал.

А Магнус остался стоять, смотря в одну точку и пытаясь удержать на месте неуемное сердце, готовое вот-вот выскочить из груди. Оно точно знало, лавину, летящую на Бэйна с огромной скоростью, невозможно будет остановить даже накопленной за восемьсот лет магией.

Это просто случится _(случается)_ ~~уже случилось~~.

Александр Лайтвуд вырвет сердце Магнуса Бэйна и заберет себе.


End file.
